Electrical switches are widely employed in electronic circuits including digital electronic circuits. Such switches may be provided with debounce logic to minimize the false detection of a switch actuation caused by a transient or spurious contact closure. Such switches may also be provided with initializing logic to insure that the output terminals are at an initial known signal state upon initial switch actuation. LEDs are also commonly used in conjunction with switches to indicate the existing state of actuation. Typically, all of the debounce and initializing logic as well as any voltage or current regulators, output buffers, and associated LED circuitry is provided in the logic device with which the switch interfaces, and not in the switch itself. Each one of such switches is limited in the functions which it may perform, in the particular logic device with which it can interface, and in the range of voltages with which it is compatible.
Manually operated switches are available in different operating modes including momentary action types wherein the switch transition occurs only for so long as the switch is manually actuated, and alternate action types wherein the switch, upon a first actuation, undergoes a transition from one state to an opposite state and, upon a subsequent actuation, undergoes the reverse transition back to the one state. In general, to accomplish a particular switching function, it has heretofore been required to select a particular type of switch providing the intended switching mode, then select a compatible electronic circuit which is operable at a desired voltage.